Memories
by KissingYouInTheRainTonight
Summary: Alex ponders the past.
1. Alex's Life

**A/N: Ok so…I have been having such a bad case of writers block with the sequel to secrets that I am taking a break from it, and while on that brake I wrote this little one-shot. Hope you like it.**

To people walking down the busy streets of New York, the young woman sitting on the bus bench wouldn't have seemed that important. What they didn't know however was that the woman was 25 year old Alexandra Marie Russo. From her beginnings at a sub shop owned by here parents to the internship she received from Magic Code Fashions all the way to where she was now there was only one thing on her mind, Mitchie Torres. Her hand reached down to her stomach and went over the small bump that was barely noticeable. Alex had been married to Nick Gray for 2 years. Her dark eyes no longer held the rebellious energetic emotions they had once held, but now held nothing but pain and longing. Her mind ran back through memories. The memory of winning the wizard competition and meeting the handsome elegant wizard from the Gray family. The memory of thinking she was in love with him and marring him, and the most painful memory of all, losing Mitchie.

She thought that they would be together forever but fate had stepped in. Mitchie had walked away from her the day when Alex decided to propose. Maybe it was better this way. Maybe this way she would never get hurt. But she had been hurt, she had been hurt by the fact that the man she was with now loved her and was devoted to her and their future child, this hurt her by knowing she would never feel the same. She had been hurt by the fact that Mitchie promised that they would never be torn apart but yet it did. The Memory of Mitchie Torres had haunted her for 6 years and she knew that it would keep haunting her for as long as she lived.

**A/N: Yes I know its super short but what can I say….this is all I got. Please review and tell me what you think….I was thinking about making it a two-shot, so let me know.**

**~Jamie**


	2. Mitchie's Life

**A/N: For some reason, FYC is giving me a really hard time. So I decided to make the second part of Memories! This one will be about Mitchie…so…I hope you like it. **

**R&R **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

Michelle Torres sat in the nearly empty coffee shop, watching cars outside. To people in the shop she was just another person, walking in, getting coffee, sitting down, leaving and getting on with her life.

What they didn't know is that Mitchie, was stuck in a moment in time, replaying it over and over in her mind. Leaving Alex, that was the moment.

She never wanted to leave her, but it was best for the both of them. If she left Alex, Alex would still have her powers, she wouldn't have to drop out of the Wizards Competition for her.

Mitchie just never imagined it would hurt her so much. She never imagined that Alex would get married.

Yes she knew about Alex. She had married big-shot producer Nathan Gray after all. All of the tabloids she had read stating that it would be 'The Wedding of the Century' or that having 'Fashion Designer Alexandra Russo and Music Producer Nate Gray was the head line of the year'.

She was tired of all of it. Crying herself to sleep, wanting to scream out to the world that Alex was hers, but she knew she couldn't. Mitchie was the one that had let her go.

Now as she looked down at the engagement ring on her hand and thought of the amazing girl that somehow fell in love with her, her heart ached. Caitlyn was an amazing girl, she loved Mitchie and told her everyday but she Mitchie couldn't stand knowing that Alex was in the arms of someone that wasn't her.

She looked down at her ring once more, wishing that, if only for a moment, she could hear 'her' Lexy's voice. Telling her the 3 simple words 'I Love You'.

**A/N: Yes I know, its short. Um…I think that this is the end. I'm not sure. Review and let me know if I should add more or if a should leave it. Thanks!**


	3. A Phone Call

**A/N: Holy Crap! Five reviews! Wow, thanks so much guys. Okay so because of all you awesome reviewers I have decided to try and make this story a multi-chapter fic and I will try and make it a happy ending, but we'll see where it goes. **

**This goes back to Alex. **

Alexandra walked into the almost empty house. Nate was on a business trip until tomorrow evening. He always was.

She made her way up the stairs slowly, running her hand on the polished wood. Nate had bought this 'house' when they were engaged. "Only the best for my future wife" were his exact words. Alex thought about Mitchie and all the promises they had made. She couldn't help but compare Mitchie to Nate.

The way she talks, laughs and kisses her. Nate did none of these things the way Mitchie did. Alex stills remembers their first kiss, as if it where only this morning.

"_Lexy stop fussing with it!" Mitchie exclaimed. They were in Alex's room, getting ready for Justin and Harper's wedding. _

"_But Mitch!" Alex whined, tugging on her dress. "I look like a giant cupcake!" She whined again, sticking out her lower lip. Mitchie rolled her eyes and pulled Alex's hands away from her dress and into her hands. _

"_Well then you're the most attractive cupcake I have ever seen. I couldn't care less if you look like a fruit cake, you'd still be beautiful to me." Mitchie said gently, stoking Alex's cheek. This brought a blush onto her face. _

"_Do you mean it Mitch?" Alex asked slowly searching the older brunettes eyes with her own. Mitchie smiled at her. _

"_Yes, I mean every word." Alex leaned closer to her, pulling Mitchie closer. She could feel Mitchie's breath on her lips. _

"_I love you." Alex whispered. Closing the gap between them. Mitchie's lips felt soft and warm against her own. They pulled apart, leaning their foreheads together. _

"_I love you too Lex, and I always will"_

Alex made her way to the main bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed and felt the soft blankets underneath her. Memories came flooding back to her, the stolen kisses, the secrets, the lies, having Mitchie's parents find them in bed. It was all too much, the tears began to stream down her face. The memory of their first time came back.

_Mitchie's hands timidly went around Alex's waist. Pulling her closer for a kiss. They laid in bed, both of them unsure of what to do, seeing as this was their first. _

"_Mitchie-" Alex said gently as they pulled out of their kiss. "I'm scared." Mitchie smiled and kissed her forehead lovingly. _

"_I'd never hurt you Lexy, I'm scared too." Mitchie whispered back. Both of their clothing discarded on the floor. _

"_Promise?" Alex asked, gently kissing Mitchie again. "I swear." She responded, as her hands slowly explored Alex's curves. Shyly Alex responded to her touches. Both of them not sure of themselves, neither had ever done this. They were giving themselves to each other for the first time. _

Alex curled up into a ball on her bed. Her pillow was wet with tears. All these years of bottling her feeling up and never letting them show, was taking its toll. She let out a whimper as she remember the day that everything came crashing down.

"_Mitchie, you know I love you right" Alex asked slowly, as they lay under a tree in Central Park. Mitchie looked a bit uncomfortable. _

"_Yeah" She mumbled slowly. Alex took a deep breath and sat up, Mitchie did the same. _

"_Well, I've been thinking-" Alex trailed off. She moved her hand over the small box shaped bulge in her pocket. Mitchie must've seen. _

"_And-" Mitchie said, never taking her eyes off of Alex's pocket. _

"_I've been thinking really hard and Mitch, I want to spend the rest off my life with you, I want to hold you every night, and kiss you every morning. I want to someday, when were ready, hold our child in our arms and send them to school. I want you to be by my side forever. I love you Michelle Demitria Torres, will you marry me." Alex finished as she pulled out the box in her pocket, opening to show a beautiful ring with a diamond in the middle surrounded by small emeralds. Mitchie bit her bottom lip and held back tears. _

"_No Alex, I wont." She said with no emotion. Alex's heart broke in two._

"_Why not?" Alex asked tears forming in her eyes. Mitchie shook her head and stood up. _

"_I just wont." She responded. Alex stood up. Her eyes filled with hurt and anger. _

"_Was this all just a fucking game to you?" Alex yelled at her. Mitchie flinched. It had to be done. _

"_Maybe it was Alex. Maybe I-I-" She stuttered at the end, letting a tear escape. Alex looked at her heartbroken. _

"_You what?" Alex spat out venomously. Mitchie bit her bottom lip. _

"_Maybe I-I don't love you anymore" She whispered. Alex broke. She let her tears out in the open. _

"_I hate you Mitchie Torres. I will never ever love you again." Alex took the ring and threw it at Mitchie's feet, as she walked away. What she didn't see is Mitchie fall to her knees and take the ring in her hands. Tears falling gently down her face. _

"_I'm sorry Alex, I'm so sorry but I did this because I love you, I love you more than anything." She whispered, knowing Alex couldn't hear her. It was for the best. This way Alex would win the Wizard Competition and become the family wizard. Mitchie couldn't stand knowing that Alex was going to give up magic for her. She just couldn't. _

_She got up from the ground, put the ring in her pocket and turned her back, and began to walk away. _

Ring-Ring-Ring

Alex lifted her head off of the pillow, she had fallen asleep. She reached into her pocket and took her cell phone out. The caller-ID read "C. Geller". It was Nate's intern. She helped him find new talent and schedule his day.

"Alexandra Gray" She said into the phone and even after a year it still hurt her to say it.

"Mrs. Gray I'm sorry to bother you but I called Mr. Gray and he told me to call you. I know someone that's a great singer and I was hoping she could meet you at the studio tomorrow and you could hear her sing. Mr. Gray said that if you liked her she would get signed." Caitlyn said rather fast, clearly nervous. Alex couldn't help but smile.

"Caitlyn what have we talked about?" Alex said trying to stay serious.

"That I need to call you Alex because if I ever call you Mrs. Gray you'll kill me." Caitlyn said with a grin.

"Exactly. I will meet your friend at 2:30." Alex answered.

"Thanks so much Alex it will mean so much to her." Caitlyn said excitedly. Alex smiled. "See you both tomorrow." Alex said.

"Okay, see you then." Caitlyn answered and hung up. Alex laid back down in my bed, taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and went to sleep hoping that tomorrow would be better.

**A/N: Wow that was long! I hoped you guys liked it. I already have most off the next one written so please review it would mean a lot. Thanks!**


	4. It's You

**A/N: I freaking Love you guys! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and especially the favorites! You guys are great! Sorry for taking so long…it took me a while to find the perfect song for Mitchie to sing…so yeah…**

**NickiMinajLover: Hopefully it is because its like going against nature for those two NOT to be together. Thanks for reviewing…and I know this is late but…I MISSED YOU TOO! **

**Full360-2b-me: Yeah, its terrible, it was pretty hard to write but hopefully they will get their happy ending. Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot that you reviewed!**

**Tatimac: So am I, I really want them to be happy. Thanks for reviewing!**

**TheGirlWithTheAwsomePenName: HILL! Hey! Yes I am so proud of you! Lol you dork! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't see the point of this anymore…**

_Mitchie stood in front of the airport, taking a deep breath. _

"_Mitchie! Wait please!" A voice reached her ears, she turned to face Caitlyn, it was clear she was crying. _

"_Caitlyn-" She began only to have Caitlyn cut her off by pressing her lips to Mitchie's. The kiss lasted for several seconds, and she could taste salty tears on Caitlyn's lips. _

"_Mitchie, I don't know why you keep running, I don't know why your scared. I love you, isn't that enough?" Caitlyn asked gently looking into Mitchie's eyes with her own. _

"_Caitlyn, I don't know either, but right now I think its best if we spend time apart. I just- I don't want to hurt you." Mitchie responded quickly, wanting the conversation to end. Caitlyn stepped back. _

"_We'll your doing a great job" She spat out. She turned on her heel and began to walk away. Mitchie ran after her. _

"_Kate, I do love you but I'm scared. Its that simple I'm scared and I don't understand." Mitchie mumbled. Caitlyn turned and looked at her. _

"_Then throw caution to the wind Mitch. I wont wait forever. No one ever does." She whispered the last part. _

"_I know Caitlyn but I'm just not sure." Mitchie answered. Caitlyn took her hands in hers. _

"_Say yes, say you love me. Say that you'll marry me." Caitlyn pleaded. She sounded like a young girl who wanted something her mother wouldn't give her. Mitchie bit her bottom lip and nodded. _

"_I love you Caity I love you, I love you, I love you." She whispered into Caitlyn's ear. _

"Mitch wake up." Mitchie's eyes shot open, only to find Caitlyn's light brown eyes staring back at her.

"What time is it?" She asked tiredly. Caitlyn smiled and pecked her lips.

"Its 10 am" She answered putting a strand of hair behind Mitchie's ear.

"Shit." Mitchie mumbled, getting out of bed. "I'm late, Heather's going to kill me!" She exclaimed, pulling on a pair of jeans. Caitlyn simply laughed at her fiancé.

"This is not funny!" Mitchie grumbled as she ran into the bathroom to get ready.

"Is so. Besides your not going to work today." She answered with a slight smirk playing at her lips. Mitchie looked out the door of the bathroom with a shocked look.

"Of course I am."

"No your not."

"Caitlyn Alison Geller what makes you think I'm not going?" Mitchie pouted.

"Well seeing as we have an appointment with a big shot producer…I think you can take a day off." Caitlyn smiled at Mitchie's expression.

Mitchie was exited, she smiled and felt she was walking on air, until she remembered that Caitlyn worked at Soul Music Productions. The company owned by none other than Nate Gray.

"Were meeting with Nate Gray."

"Erm, well not really" Caitlyn answered timidly, she never understood why Mitchie always got defensive and sad when ever the Gray's were mentioned, especially Nate's wife, Alexandra.

"Well with who then?" Mitchie asked, not liking this.

"Um, well, its with someone important."

"Caitlyn-"

"It's a surprise." Caitlyn said quickly. "You better hurry." With that she left the room.

This is going to be fun, Mitchie thought to herself.

Caitlyn and Mitchie walked into Studio 6 in S.M Productions. They waited but it seemed Alex was running late.

"Caity this means a lot you know." Mitchie whispered to her gently, putting her head on Caitlyn's shoulder. "You deserve a chance Mitchie." She whispered back lifting Mitchie's chin.

"I love you Kate." Mitchie leaned in and pressed her lips to Caitlyn's, at that moment the door burst open.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Caitlyn, you wouldn't believe the idiots on the ro-" Alex's heart broke. She saw as Mitchie and Caitlyn jumped apart. Mitchie. So that was the singer, of course.

"Mrs. Gray, it's no problem at all." Caitlyn stood and smiled at Alex, completely oblivious to the fact that both Alex, and Mitchie were fighting back tears. Both of them unsure of what to do.

"We should start." Alex said quickly not looking at Mitchie. "Will you please enter the booth and begin when your ready?" Alex asked once again not meeting. Mitchie nodded numbly.

She entered the booth and sat down on the stool that was put there.

"Whenever your ready" Alex's voice came through the speakers in the booth. Mitchie nodded and began.

**You've got a face for a smile you know**

**A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly**

**But I've got a world of chances for you**

**I've got a world of chances for you**

**I've got a world of chances, chances that you're burning through**

Mitchie's voice sounded exactly how Alex remember. She remembered the nights when Mitchie would hold her in her arms and sing her to sleep. Those nights were long over.

**I've got a paper and pen**

**I go to write you goodbye and that's when I know**

**I've got a world of chances for you**

**I've got a world of chances for you**

**I've got a world of chances, chances that you're burning through**

Alex couldn't stop the tears from forming on her face and falling gently as she heard Mitchie. Memories of Central Park came flooding back, the tears, the words, the broken smiles.

**Oh, I'm going my own way, my faith has lost its strength again**

**Oh, it's been too hard to say, we've fallen off the edge again**

**We're at the end, we're at the end**

Her voice was pain filled, it had longing in every word Mitchie sang. She new that Alex was crying, she could see her eyes gleaming, despite herself, her voice broke, emotions crashed down. She had the girl of her dreams, the girl she loved and still loves in front of her and yet she's heartbroken.

**Maybe you'll call me someday**

**Hear the operator say the number's no good**

**And that she had a world of chances for you**

**She had a world of chances for you**

**She had a world of chances, chances you were burning through**

**Chances you were burning through, chances you were burning through**

**You've got a face for a smile you know**

As the final words of the song ended and everything went silent Alex stood and glanced and Mitchie before leaving. She rushed out tears streaming down her face, not believing that she final saw Mitchie again, but with another girl.

Alex had no place to talk and she knew it but it still hurt her to know that Mitchie was with someone else.

Mitchie exited the booth, passing Caitlyn who stood with a confused expression. She came out to the hallway where she saw Alex sitting on the floor, crying with her face in her arms.

Alex felt a familiar hand come onto her shoulder, the warmth it brought wasn't the same as when Nate touched her. She knew who it was, her face turned and met dark brown eyes, almost the same as hers. Mitchie caressed her cheek and moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

Alex couldn't stop herself. She pressed her lips to Mitchie's aggressively. Surprised when Mitchie returned it.

"I'm sorry Lexy, I'm so sorry." Mitchie whispered. Alex shook her head and pressed her lips to Mitchie's again.

"Why?" Mitchie knew what she meant. Why did Mitchie leave her?

"Lex-" Mitchie was caught off guard by Alex wrapping her arms around Mitchie's neck and pulling her into a kiss once more.

"What the Hell Mitch!" They pulled apart and Mitchie saw Caitlyn standing there with her face red with anger and her eyes filled with tears. Alex dropped her arms and stood back.

"Caity-" She didn't get a chance to speak because at that moment Caitlyn slapped Mitchie and Nathan Gray stepped off the elevator.

**A/N: Ok…that was long…Hahaha cliffhanger, so what did you guys think? Huh. Anyways I need your guys help. **

**1: Should Alex have a girl or a boy…(or maybe twins)**

**2: Names please give me some name suggestions for a boy and girl thanks and **

**3: Should there be a twist in the plot…kind of like lets say that Caitlyn and Nate…were….working "over time" a lot…I'll leave it at that…so anyways **

**Thanks and please, please, please review…I'd like to get at least 4 thanks!**


	5. Nate and Caitlyn

Nathan Gray was a wizard. He never wanted to be one but yet his brothers had fallen in love with mortals.

Shane Matthew Gray had fallen in love with a foolish mortal girl, Tess Tyler. They were married a year before the Wizard Competition.

Jason Cole Gray was the oldest brother but far from the smartest. He fell in love with a young man, Finn Hudson. They had met in High school and married a bit before Shane and Tess did.

So with both of his brothers off with mortals he was the only one left to become the family wizard, Nate promised himself never to fall in love with a mortal. Instead he married Alexandra Russo. The family wizard from the Russo family. He never loved her, he only convinced himself that he did. Nate had planned on leaving her, not only because he didn't love her but also because he knew she was unhappy.

His plans changed with her getting pregnant.

Nate began to drown himself in work hoping that Alex wouldn't notice his sadness. With his work came a realization of sorts.

Falling in love with a mortal was unavoidable.

Caitlyn Geller was beautiful.

Nate began to fall quickly, working close to her whenever he could, giving her promotions so she would maybe fall in love with him as well.

The touches, the glances, the blushes. Everything seemed in place, everything except the ring. That blasted ring, she had proposed.

Nate's heart broke.

Alex never noticed, with her design studio and a baby on the way she had other things on her mind, he slowly began to 'love' Alex once again. Or so he thought.

While Alex was absorbed in work and preparations for the baby, he and Caitlyn came closer, working longer hours. Some people would say that being a producer and a producers assistant, you wouldn't need to work over time, Nate and Caitlyn would beg to differ.

At first it was simply work and contracts but then, the kiss happened. It was quick and shy as if they were teenagers instead of adults. The timid ness of the kiss wore off, and soon they were normal to do, as were the touches and motions. Soon they were in a full blown affair.

After work Caitlyn would put makeup on the marks he had left, as he smiled at her and told her that she didn't have to hide them. But he knew she did, she would always have to.

_She called his name and begged him not to leave a mark, this was their normal routine. Caitlyn would show up and get started on some business matter when Nate would begin to kiss her neck slowly, gently almost. _

"_Nate, seriously don't, Mitchie's getting suspicious." She whispered as she pulled away. He continued and sigh against her skin. _

"_Mitchie be damned." He mumbled into her neck as his lips moved over it. She pushed him away. _

"_Nate, we cant. Your married and I'm engaged." She said to him her voice unsteady. _

"_Caitlyn…You cant say that you don't feel what I do." He asked taking her hand in his. _

"_No Nate I cant but that's not the point. Mitchie loves me and Alex loves you." She whispered. Nate laughed bitterly. _

"_She never loved me" He said in a small whisper, more to himself than Caitlyn. _

And now as he saw Alex stand so close to Mitchie Torres he knew he was right. She stood behind Mitchie, her eyes flickering between Him and Caitlyn. Fear was evident in them.

"Hello Caitlyn." He said in a mono tone as her turned to Alex.

"Hey sweetie." He sent a smile to Alex and he could've sworn Mitchie all but growled at him.

"Caitlyn-" Mitchie spoke slowly. "We need to talk."

**A/N: Whew. Okay so that was so…not long…at all…but I started my senior year and it sucks…my job sucks too…so I got a new one Yay! Anyways thanks for reading and I also wanted to ask you guys some questions…**

**1. I was thinking about making a story called "Lawless Love" I was thinking about making it a Demena. Should I or should it be a Faberry or a Brittana?**

**2. Same as the one above only different story. This story will be called "Our Life in Black and White", same thing…Demena, Faberry or Brittana? **

**3. Should I make a series of one shots about a certain couple? This one you guys can suggest any pairings you like…even if it's a Nalex…**

**Summaries**

**Lawless Love: Think Billy the Kid with a (Demena or Faberry, or Brittana twist)**

**Our Life in Black and White: This one is like a twist between Harry Potter and WOWP with a Demena, Brittana, Faberry twist.**

**So thanks…Have a nice day!**


	6. End

**A/N: Okay so I know, I'm super bad at updating.**

**So at the end of the last chapter I posted I asked for opinions on future stories I planned on writing so here are little summaries.**

_**Lawless Love: (I've settled on making it a Demena) Alex Russo was an outlaw, nicknamed "the Kid" because of her age. **_

_**Living in Lincoln County New Mexico was going great for her, a young man John Tunstall gave her a job in his convenience store, and he taught her how to read at the age of 14, then one day he's brutally murdered. Alex has just lost the only father figure she ever had and there's hell to pay. **_

_**What happens when she meets the sheriff's daughter Michelle? Can Alex stick to her out law ways or will she allow herself to fall in love?**_

**Ugh I know it sounds mega cheesy but hey I cant help it! Okay here's another one. This one is going to be a Faberry, Demena, and Brittana (there will be other ships as well; Klaine, Naitlyn, and maybe a bit of Pezberry friendship…I'm not sure)**

_**Life is a Song; Love is the Lyrics: Alex Russo, Naya Lopez and Rachel Berry are the stars of the North View Knights Choir. Alex and Rachel sing Soprano while Naya sings Alto. Everything for them is great Alex is dating Mason Carter, Captain of the football team, star player of the varsity basketball and golden boy of the school. Rachel has the guy of her dreams, Finn Hudson. Sure he's dopey and just plain out stupid but he's a good guy. Naya is struggling, not with teen girl drama but with her sexuality. **_

_**Mitchie Torres, Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce go to Mountain Side High, home of the Spartans. They are in the school choir. Every year they are second best to the Knights choir but not this year. They plan to win. Quinn Fabray is an okay student, currently dating school bad boy Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. Brittany and Mitchie are single and loving it, they flirt with almost everyone and anyone. Mitchie's a player who's scared of getting hurt and Brittany's trying to distract herself from a missing void inside her. **_

_**What happens when these two rival choirs meet at State Competition? **_

**Eh, that one sounds a bit cheesier, but only because of the title. So if you have any suggestion for the title let me know. Okay one more and then were done.**

_**Magic Beyond Description: (Not sure what ship it will be specifically about but all the characters from above will be in it, Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Alex, Mitchie etc.) Set in the Harry Potter world. Voldemort isn't gone and Harry Hermione and Ron didn't happen, or more specially they did but Harry isn't the 'Chosen one' (Its probably going to be either Alex, Santana or Quinn) It will follow the seven books…more or less.**_

**Okay that's about it for now, so please tell me what you think. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I honestly don't even know why I write these anymore!**

They sat in silence, neither one of them knowing what to say. It had been awkward enough having him in the same room as _her_. She looked at him, his curly brown hair was tousled. She looked around the small waiting area waiting for Mitchie and Caitlyn to come back in.

She kissed her. Alex couldn't believe that Mitchie had kissed her. Sure she needed it and maybe seeing Mitchie was an emotional roller coaster but it was worthy it.

Her hand brushed her lips slowly remembering the feel of Mitchie's on hers. It had been so long, far too long. She silently hoped at she would get to experience it once more.

"Alex, I think we should talk." Those 5 words made her heart sink.

"What about Nate?"

"Us."

"What do you mean?" She asked. He sighed gently.

"Do you love me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you love me?" Alex thought about it, when they met it was great, they were two teenagers in…love. But now, she knew she never loved him. Never.

"No." She whispered gently. A silent tear making its way down her cheek.

"Its ok Alex, I don't either." He said in a gently tone. "There past few months have made me realize that. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, we could've stopped and, well we wouldn't be in this situation with a baby on the way."

"Nate, I don't regret this baby, I only regret lying to you, but never this child. We aren't working, you can be a part of their life but between us there's nothing anymore." He nodded in understanding.

"Okay. Alex? You love her don't you?" He asked, his voice wasn't angry or demanding simply curious. She gave him a sad smile.

"More than anything." She whispered.

**DLSG**

"Mitchie, what the hell was that?" Caitlyn demanded.

"It was a kiss." Mitchie stated simply.

"I know it was a kiss! But why?"

"Because I love her." Was the response. Caitlyn was hurt.

"Mitchie, this isn't going to work, we cant do this." She whispered. Mitchie looked at her and gave her a cold glare. Caitlyn recoiled slightly.

"Funny, I was going to tell you the same thing 2 months ago when you came home with a hickey on your neck and shoulder, that weren't made by me." Mitchie said pointedly. Caitlyn stayed silent. She knew Nate had left a mark even after she told him not to.

"Why didn't you?"

Mitchie stayed silent as her eyes shifted to the ground.

"I settled." That was the last thing Mitchie said before leaving the room and making her way back to Nate and Alex.

**DLSG**

Everyone says that the opportunities that are given to us should be taken because even the choices we didn't make would effect us in the end.

They were right.

One of these four chose to run without explanation, they chose to leave and not talk, blinded by their own ignorance to love and compromise.

Another one decided to go and fall in love with someone that would never, truly, be theirs. Loving in vain and loving with guilt, having those emotions bring them to someone that does understand them.

Yet another married for the wrong reasons, not caring if their own happiness was put at risk, they decided to be someone they never could be.

And the last chose to forget, to love and try to drown the emotions that a certain brunette girl left. But never truly could, now a child is being brought to this world and maybe not because of love but because of fear and because of mistakes but none the less she doesn't regret it.

Now these four have to decided what they will do and what will happen in their lives because for once they actually have a choice, they actually have a chance to get it right and maybe just maybe more Memories will arise, and maybe new ones will be made. Because in truth it all comes back to those things.

Memories.

**A/N: So…I think this is the end…yup…it's the end.**

**But I will be coming back to this story, maybe do a few one-shots about the baby or something, I'm not sure. I might add an epilogue or something. **

**Review please!**


End file.
